Little Baby Blue Jay 2: Aftermath of the Shrew's Curse
by KudleyFan93
Summary: Three months after the events of Little Baby Blue Jay. Mordecai has once again been reverted into a baby, only now, Rigby and Benson have joined him inside the playpen! (Warning: You must read the first story in order to understand this one.)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, fellow readers! I'm back with a new story: the sequel to the story that started it all.**

**And also, I know that I deleted the first version of this sequel. But I deleted it for a purpose. I didn't see the story getting anywhere and I messed up the balance of the storyline, so I decided to delete it and make a new one, which will be this one. :)**

**Hopefully this will turn out as anticipated. I have no intention of creating a prop story that won't go anywhere. This time I promise I'll put in more effort and more genuine potential. :)**

**Alright, I'll shut up and get on with the story, even though you've probably already scrolled past this author's note and started the story already. I present to you, the newest story to the batch — Little Baby Blue Jay 2: Aftermath of the Shrew's Curse.**

**Overview: Three months after the events of Little Baby Blue Jay. Mordecai has once again been reverted into a baby, only now, Rigby and Benson have joined him inside the playpen!**

Prologue

—

"Aah!" Mordecai tossed and turned in his sleep, screaming, "No! No! Stop it! You can't do this to me! Please!" This had been happening for nearly two days.

As the constant nightmares continued, Mordecai became exceedingly prone to night and daytime accidents. If he wasn't concentrated on his bladder control, he would find himself standing in a puddle of his own urine. This upset him, but he managed to regain his composure instead of crying like a baby like his mind was oddly telling him to. It confused the blue jay in more ways than one. He'd also been catching himself acting rather immature lately. It was also very apparent that something was going on, for hid age had halved until he looked like a thirteen year old adolescent.

Surprisingly, Skips wasn't as concerned as he was. He dismissed it to be the climatic changes in weather that was making him look younger. Mordecai was unaware of the secret that Skips was hiding from him. Eventually he would discover the uncharacteristically-untruthful yeti's secret, but by then it would be too late for him to dictate.

As of now Mordecai wasn't doing so well. The semi-sweet, semi-sinister dream that was flashing before him within his mind disturbed him to no end. In the dream, he had been somehow changed into an infant for a second time and had spent three weeks in an elaborate escape-proof nursery/daycare in a house owned by a familiar-looking woman. In the dream, he had fought becoming a baby again, but he had lost and had inevitably come to enjoy being an infant again. He thought a moment about all the sensations and feelings he had enjoyed in the dream and was shocked to find he still felt the same way about them.

What made the dream so eerie was that there were two other patriots that would join him in the playpen. Their silhouettes were blurred, but they were clearly someone that Mordecai had met before. He had a strange, dark sense of recognition as to who the two infants were, but he felt as if someone was blocking his thoughts. There was something about them that made him want to escape the cute and cuddly doom of his nursery. He had already been there and back again, and he didn't want to be an infant even if someone paid him. Nothing could convince him to go back to diaper days even if he wanted to.

But what was about to happen next was something he dared never to let happen again, whether he willed it to or no.

The next morning the fog lifted from Mordecai's head and he slowly drifted out of his sleepy reverie. His eyes opened only to squeeze them tight again. A sharp migraine overwhelmed him and he was unable to move. When his migraine ceased he re-opened his eyes to find his blanket covering his eyes. He didn't remember pulling the covers up THAT high…

"Oh well, you never know. People do weird things in their sleep all the time. I must have done it while I was sleeping." Mordecai thought to himself. He tried to push the covers off, but was unable to find the strength. It took some effort, but he managed to kick the covers off with his feet. "Oh man, what happened last night? I can't move my legs!", the blue jay thought in concern.

When he succeeded in removing the blanket (which seemed much heavier than yesterday) using only his feet, a beam of sunshine bore its way in through the window and danced over Mordecai's face, as if to mock him. He groaned and lifted a wing to blot out the light that invaded his personal space when he realized how much smaller his wing seemed. Mordecai gasped as he noticed that his arms had regained his formerly-lost baby fat. Just to test this, he kicked his feet up in the air and his jaw dropped when he saw that his feet had also shrunk and regained their baby fat!

This was not the kind of start to a new day that he was expected. Mordecai did as best as he could to sit up, but he found it quite hard to do so. He finally managed to sit up and was surprised to see that his bed covers appeared to have enlarged. He gazed around the room and found himself a bit frightened. The room seemed so much bigger than normal.

Mordecai awkwardly put his hands behind him to push himself up to a sitting position on his bed and gave the room a second glance. This seemed all too familiar to him. Then a thought hit him. A thought he never wanted to hear in his mind ever again. Mordecai uneasily climbed off of the mattress and leapt down to the floor, falling flat on his stomach. His worst fears were confirmed when he realized how far down the drop was and that the impact of his fall made him want to cry.

Ignoring the fact that he was on the borderline of tears, the blue jay crawled around the room on all fours. It was true! He had become little again! He needed to get help. He glanced towards Rigby's side of the room and was frowned when he learned that Rigby wasn't in bed. All that was left was a massive pile of dirty laundry. No service to be found.

That being said, Mordecai made a beeline for the door and did his best to stand up on both legs. Much to his dismay, he was unable to perform the easy task of standing up on both legs. It was quite an ordeal, but he managed to get up on both legs.

When he was able to turn the knob and open the door (it would always be a mystery as to how he was capable of doing such a deed in his condition), the blue jay crawled down the hallway and into the bathroom. Luckily for him it was empty. After closing the door again, he crawled over to Rigby's stepstool near the sink (who wouldn't expect to see a stepstool for Rigby?) and used his arms and feet to climb up the sink as if he was wearing suction cups.

When he finally reached the mirror, Mordecai finally got his first glimpse of what he had become. It was obvious that he was a little under a year old; he had shrunk down to pint-size until he looked like he was as tall as High Five Ghost, possibly smaller. His stomach had blossomed out, revealing the protuberant tummy of toddlerhood. Mordecai's blue, shark-fin shaped spikes were just barely developed on his head, and they no longer were sharp. Instead, they were soft and floppy, jiggling every time he was moved.

The black rings around Mordecai's fingers had disappeared and instead of two white stripes on his arms, there was only one. His cheeks had ballooned out as if he was an ancient trumpet player with overstressed cheek muscles while his chin had lost all definition and character. His face looked weak and babyish and seemed devoid of any maturity. His beak had shrunk considerably and now matched his infantile appearance. The wide eyes that returned his astonished gaze were clearly the eyes of an infant, not an adult.

As soon as he locked eyes with the silhouette in the mirror, Mordecai's weak knees gave out and he sunk into the basin of the sink. It was hopeless; now he'd never be normal. How could Skips' antidote fail him? It had been over three months; surely it had cleared the gypsy's curse out of his system! Unless…Mordecai quickly climbed out of the sink and carefully hopped onto the stepstool, then he crawled out of the bathroom towards Benson's room.

During the week Benson's apartment had accidentally caught fire and he lost most of his possessions. He was forced to evacuate and live inside the park house until his apartment was restored and his belongings were properly replaced.

Fortunately Benson's bedroom door was half open already. Mordecai pushed the door open with all of the strength he could muster and yelled at the top of his little lungs, "BENSON! WAKE UP!"

Instantly Mordecai heard a response. "Mordecai?! Help me!"

Surprised, Mordecai quickly crawled over to Benson's bed and gripped the bed covers for support as he climbed up the mountain-like cot. When he finally reached the top Mordecai looked all around, seeing no sign of Benson anywhere. The only thing noticeable about the empty bed was a small, wriggling lump that moved around frantically underneath the covers. Slowly Mordecai approached and ripped the covers off, revealing a tiny gumball machine that was shockingly similar to Benson. It _was_ Benson! The tiny gumball machine waved his arms around and wildly kicked at the air. "Mordecai! Help m—" He looked over and spotted a familiar-looking baby blue jay and screamed. Mordecai joined in on his screams in alarm.

When their loud shrieks ceased, Mordecai was the first to speak up. "What happened to you?!"

"More importantly, what happened to YOU?!" Benson replied, pointing at the blue jay. He clapped his hand over his mouth when he realized how high his voice had become.

"I-I don't know!" Mordecai's emotions overloaded and he began to tear up, "I-I just woke up this way!" Suddenly Mordecai began to cry like an infant on the spot without even a hint of hesitation or embarrassment. Benson looked on in inarticulate confusion; what was Mordecai talking about? He did feel different…well, A LOT different. Everything felt all wonky and out of place. But he couldn't understand what had actually happened to him. He looked down at himself for an inspection and gasped when he saw how small he appeared to be.

He noticed that the dull discoloration of his limbs had significantly brightened. He looked at his chest and torso and noticed the erstwhile greyish-red color had also brightened. Instead of the deep maroon, it was now a bright, candy-apple red. The dulled corners of his crank had sharpened and his entire body looked revitalized as if he was brand new. His arms and legs had shortened considerably to the point where each limb could not have been more than ten inches at best.

Benson gulped and looked back towards Mordecai only to see him sitting on his bottom bawling his eyes out. What had possessed him to do that? Mordecai never cried as an adult, not even once as far as he knew. Benson decided that the best possible thing to do now was to try and calm Mordecai down and deal with this like an adult.

The tiny gumball machine warily crawled towards Mordecai and patted his back in a gesture of masculine comfort. Mordecai whimpered but was able to regain control of himself within a few moments. "Sorry Benson…I-I kinda got carried away there…I think it's my new body doing this like last time…" He said sheepishly.

Benson sighed, "Don't worry about it." He looked Mordecai in the eye, "What happened last night?!"

"I don't *_sniffle_* know…" Mordecai replied. Benson facepalmed, "This isn't getting us anywhere. We have to wake up the others! Now come on." He grabbed Mordecai's wrist and together, they leapt off the bed, both landing on their bottoms. Benson felt the tears swell up in his eyes, but he blinked them away and ignored the slight pain on his behind. They quickly crawled out of the room towards Pops' room when Benson stopped dead in his tracks, crouching stock-still on the floor.

Mordecai noticed that he had left Benson behind and turned around. The gumball machine's legs quivered slightly as if something was wrong and needed to be dealt with immediately. "Benson, what's wrong?"

"I-I have to…um.."

"Gotta 'go'?"

Benson nodded meekly in response as his face burned a deep shade of scarlet.

Mordecai sighed heavily, "Okay. Do you think you could hold it?"

"I-I'm not sure…"

"Okay, okay. Follow me." The blue jay quickly crawled towards the bathroom, Benson following suite. Mordecai repeated the pattern from earlier by climbing up the sink. It took some effort, but he managed nicely. He rummaged throughout the medicine cabinet until he found what he was looking for. With some difficulty, Mordecai then climbed back down with the soft items in hand only to find Benson sitting on the floor in a puddle of his own urine. Benson was shaking violently as he tried to hold back tears.

Mordecai grimaced, but ignored the puddle. He held the crinkly object towards Benson and ordered him to lie down. Once Benson saw the object, his eyes widened.

"No."

"Yes…"

"NO. JUST…NO!"

"Benson, you need it!"

"NO I DON'T! I'm not wearing a diaper!"

"Benson, just do it. I'll wear one if you wear one."

Benson sighed. "Fine. Just get it over with quickly. This is humiliating."

He fell onto his back and closed his eyes in anticipation. Mordecai spread the folded diaper open with both hands, making soft popping sounds as the light adhesive gave way under his infant strength. Then he grasped Benson's ankles in one hand and lifted his legs to slide the thickly padded diaper beneath his bottom with his free hand. Benson lay back passively as he pulled the diaper up and taped the diaper down firmly on both sides.

"So…how do you feel?"

Benson kicked the air gently for a moment then sat up again. "I feel ridiculous. And violated." He deadpanned. Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Just put one on me and we can go find Pops or someone to help us."

In no time Mordecai was wearing a diaper of his own and the two were off again. It felt weird to be wearing diapers again, Mordecai thought. The diaper crinkled prominently with every move he made, which gave him a warm, languid feeling of bliss and security. He smiled to himself indolently. Although he never wanted to admit it, he had actually missed the feeling of his diapers brushing up against his thighs each time he moved. His subconsciousness enjoyed the comfortable sensations it provided him with.

Benson, however, was an entirely different story. Each time he felt the diaper brush up against his thighs it filled his ears with the incredibly irritating sound of a crackling fire or crumpled paper. Not to mention the smell of perfumed baby powder was overpowering. The diaper's strong fragrance of baby powder overwhelmed Benson's sensitive baby senses and threatened to make him swoon from sensory overload. His mind reeled from the powder's pleasant perfume that permeated his brain. Nothing else could have persuaded him of his transformation into infancy quite as convincingly as the sickeningly sweet miasma that arose from the disposable diaper to surround him with the odor of purity and innocence.

Benson's nose twitched. He definitely didn't like wearing diapers, and he silently hoped that he wouldn't ever adapt to wearing them all day every day. He had no intentions of crawling all around the park house in diapers for the rest of his life.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally reached Pops' room. They were exhausted; the mere act of crawling on all fours drained them both of a good portion of their energy. Mordecai rapped on Pops' door twice and waited for it to be opened.

Moments later the door opened to reveal Pops. "Who's there?" The lolliman inquired aloud. "Pops! Down here." Benson hollered. Pops looked down and immediately his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Oh my! What do we have here?" The old lolliman knelt down next to the two diapered infants, smiling blithely as if this was a normal sight to see. "Pops! You've got to help us!" Mordecai squeaked in his high-pitched voice. It sounded like he had quaffed a mouthful of helium. He looked adorable. Although he never even knew it, a thin string of drool slipped past his lips and gradually descended to the ground only to pool around the bottom of his hands.

Pops nodded understandingly, "I can see that. May I ask what has happened to you two?"

"Pops! Open your eyes! We've been turned into babies!" Benson squealed in rage.

Pops frowned, "It isn't proper to hear such foul backtalk coming from a child's mouth like that."

Benson sighed, fluttering the air with his tiny baby hand. "Okay. Okay, I'm sorry, but I'm just really frustrated right now. This whole thing is really humiliating to me and I'm not used to it!"

"That's better!" Pops replied brightly. He swooped the two baby boys into his arms, "Now let's go find Skips so he can solve this mess!"

"Thanks Pops." Mordecai smiled. Pops grinned, "Oh, it's no trouble...Though if I may ask, why didn't you alert Rigby about your situation, Mordecai?"

"He wasn't in our room. Or at least I don't think he was. Usually Rigby wakes me up around this time to play video games and eat breakfast. The guy's so lazy he can barely make a bowl of cereal by himself. But he never did wake me up. I'm kind of glad he didn't. I don't really feel like letting him see me like this." The tiny blue jay hid his face in his hands.

"Maybe he's just slept in. Let's go wake him up, shall we?" Pops giggled, lightly bouncing the two as he marched towards Rigby's bedroom. When they approached the filthy, laundry-filled trampoline that was Rigby's bed, it was then that there was movement from underneath the pile of dirty clothes.

"Guys?" A tiny, high-pitched voice muffled from underneath the clothes. It was definitely Rigby's voice; but something was fairly different. Like Mordecai and Benson, his voice had a hint of helium in it. "Yeah Rigby, it's us!" Mordecai called. "What's with your voice, Rigby? It sounds kind of high." Benson added.

"Yeah I know. Just leave me alone." Rigby responded, choking up as if he was about to cry. Pops frowned slightly and dug throughout the pile of clothes until he reached what felt like a small, furry lump. He parted the clothes and was able to get a glimpse of a very tiny baby raccoon lying on his bed, paralyzed in fright. Although copious tears were streaming down his face, his wide eyes had the glassy-eyed look of someone who had just experienced mental trauma that was too great for him to comprehend. Any minute he might have an attack of full blown hysteria.

"Rigby?!"

The raccoon's head slowly nodded. Rigby quaked violently and peeped in a small voice, "H-hi guys…"

"What happened to you?! You look awful."

"Th-thanks Benson. That means a lot."

"Sorry."

"M-more importantly, w-why are you and Mordecai b-babies? W-why am I a baby too? What happened?" Rigby stuttered. Pops carefully scooped the horrified and confused raccoon into his arms, cradling him gently, "I'm not sure. But I do know that what we need to do now is to get you in a diaper."

Rigby's bone-chilling screams could be heard a mile away.

* * *

**Hahaha! I'm evil. X3 I'll update as soon as I can. :)**


End file.
